Lucy Wilde
'WARNING: this page contain spoilers of Despicable Me 2. ' Lucy Wilde is the deuteragonist in the upcoming sequel, who works for the Anti-Villain League. She is voiced by Kristen Wiig. Lucy is assigned to find Gru and bring him to the AVLs headquarters, later on she becomes Gru's new work partner. Weapons * Heat Ray * Lipstick Taser * Watch Tranquilizer Appearance Lucy Wilde has red hair pulled back in a bun with bangs. She has large green eyes, fair skin, and has a curvy-shaped nose that sticks out a bit far from her face, similar to how Gru's nose sticks out from his face. She wears a short turquoise dress that reaches her knees as well as a white scarf with pink polka-dots. Sometimes Lucy wears a matching turquoise overcoat over her dress and a pair of matching sunglasses. She wears super high heeled strappy sandal shoes with heals that are an impossible 8 inches high without a platform support. Personality Lucy is shown to be very happy, cheerful, and perky, shown when she exclaims, "Yay!" after telling Gru she is his new partner. She seems to be quite alert at times, as shown when Gru suddenly tried freezing her with his freeze ray, but she quickly (albeit casually) countered this attack with her heat ray. Also, Lucy is very athletic and skilled with fighting skills, shown when she accidentally knocked a tray of cupcakes in the air and she was able to keep them from hitting her, (through a combination of jiu-jitsu, Krav Maga, aztec warfare, and krumpin'!) although she accidentally made most of the cupcakes hit Gru. She also shown being a great athlete when she fights Eduardo's crazy chicken. She might also have some traits of jealousy, shown when she notes Gru is on a date with some lady and she start to spying on them. Lucy is very god to keep her self cool at diffrent siutations, shown for exemple when she hijack Gru, she's cool until she reach the AVL headquartes. She also show a cool face when she is strapped to Eduardo's rocket, although in reality she's freakt out History |} Agent Lucy Wilde is an agent for the Anti Villain League (AVL) that is based across the globe. Lucy was sent out to get Gru, the former number one villain and bring him back to the organistions headquarter. As her boss Silas Ramsbottom apologizes for the for the abrupt eskoteringen Lucy have no regrets at all, she said it give her some kind of buzz. After presented the operation and the stolen serum for Gru and how the whole plan is going to be like Gru refuse to join the league,as he tells Lucy and Ramsbottom that he's busy being a father and a legitimate businessman. Before Gru leaving the headquarter Lucy tells him she was impressed at his work as a villain, by stating that stealing the Moon was "amazing" and ask him " aren't you excited to go back and doing something awesome?", She handing over a her business card with her number on, so Gru can call her if he change his mind. It's shown that she might have a crush on Gru. Without Gru knowing Ramsbottom have put Lucy as his new partner, because of the checkered past of he's and no one else wanted to work with him. As Lucy also sad " I'm new so I've do what they are telling me anyway". Gru meeting Lucy at the bakery, the place there they can observing suitable suspect. When Eduardo, the keeper for a mexican restaurant comes to the little bakery, Gru recognized him as El Macho, a villain who died in a vulcano stunt. Gru tells Lucy that hes the prime suspect. The same night Lucy and Gru went to investegate Eduardo resturant to se if he has the lost serum. Entering the restaurant Lucy looking for booby traps, but Gru just think it's stupid spending time looking for traps in a restaurant. Gru himslef trigger a trap, though it's just open the door to the kitchen. A small little chicken i coming out from the kitchen and Lucy ask if it's lost. The chicken suddenly attacking Gru. Trying to hit the chicken Lucy accidently hit Gru in the face. Lucy finaly stop the chicken by shooting some glue-like stuff at it. Lucy keep looking for traps. Gru wondering were he should start looking for the serum, Lucy then gives him x-ray glasses. When they have reached the middle section of the kitchen Lucy ask Gru how the glasses works, by turning around to Lucy, Gru see everthing thats insde her, which is to his dislike. When Gru is turning to a portrait of Eduardo and possibly Eduardo's father, he see a jar resemble to the serum, but instead they are finding a secret recipe for salsa, wich Lucy and Gru testing before Eduardo comes in to the kitchen. Knowing they have been spotaed Gru calls for he's minions to come and get them. The minions miss to pull over twice when they rescuing Gru and Lucy, though they accidentally hit Eduardo who was standing in the way. Lucy takes the wheels and drive right through the mall windows and make an escape. The day after Lucy and Gru are back to work, trying to finde a new suspect, sense Eduardo just hiding salsa. Lucy tells Gru that Floyd, the owner of a wig shop is the next suspect on the list. . As Gru trying to come closer to Floyd disguised as trash can a customer come to through hot coffee into Grus disguise, Gru then runs away and trip over the the escalators down to he's girls. Lucy find Gru talking to Agnes, Edith and Margo asking who they are. Gru intorduce Lucy to the thre girls, Agnes think that Lucy is a perfect mother and ask if she is singl, to Gru and Lucy's surprise. Lucy watch Gru and his childern hugging and told Gru that he most be a super fun dad. Continues with its mission Gru enter the wig- shop and Lucy are staying at the cupcake bakery talking to Gru through a earphone. She tells Gru that the devices on his belt will give out a signal if he close to the serum. Trying to find somthing Gru has to go around in the shop making some odd moves aginst walls and column etc. Lucy the tells Gru that the belt is giving out a signal, meaning they might have finde the serum. Before anything more happend Gru suddenly left the mission too saving Margo from her currently new boyfriend. Back at the AVL headquarter Gru tells Ramsbottom that Eduardo is the villian El Macho who has the serum (mostley beacuse he's doughter is dateing Eduardo son), but Remsbottom don't believe Gru sense he think El Macho is dead. Lucy instead tells Ramsbottom that the owner of the wig shop had something that's one of their own devices reacted on and could possably be the lost serum. One evening Lucy accidentally come across Gru and his date when she was at a restaurant to pick up take away food she had order. Spying behind a huge aquarium she over hear the conversaion Shannon and Gru have and that Shannon is trying to rip of Grus wig, which she can't allow. By shooting Shannon with a moose tranquilizers Lucy is abe to stop her. After leaving the restaurant with Gru and a passed out Shannon, Lucy tells Gru that's everything can just get better after this terrible date. She also tells Gru that she have been using the moose tranquilizers herself when she went out on terrible dates. Before leaving Lucy tells Gru she like him bald and kissing his cheek. The next day Lucy have been reassigned to a office in Australia beacuse Silas Ramsbottom have caught the culprit for the lost serum, wich mean Lucy are no longer Gru's partner. Trying to cheer Gru up she gives him her lipstick taser/teaser just for a memo. She says its was the first thing she uset when they first encounter with each other. On her way to Australia Lucy is obviously sad about leaving Gru behind. She start to read a magazin and suddenly see Gru in one of the pages. When she looking again it turns out it's not Gru and that Lucy start to see Gru wherever she turning, making her realize she is in love with him and decides to choose Gru over the job opportunity in Australia. Eager to meet Gru and tell him she loves him, Lucy tring to find him at Eduardo's party. Lucy is then facing up with Eduardo's crazy chicken who is recognize her from then last time they met. Eduardo stops his chicken before anything happend. He tells Lucy his petchicken usually not aggressive and that the chicken have act the same way aginst Gru the otherday. Lucy is to excited to notes that Eduardo start to understand what is going on and instead wondering if he had seen Gru or if Gru had sad anything about his feeling for her. When Eduardo find out that Lucy is a AVL agent and is working together with Gru he kidnaps her. Thanks to Dr. Nefario Gru's finds out that Lucy didn't went to Australia, but she was known kidnapped by Eduardo. When Gru is facing Eduardo he request to know where Lucy is and Eduardo sending up a huge rocket from the ground with Lucy tide up on it. Instead of being to worried she sherfully greeting Gru and tells him he was obviously right about Eduardo being the real villain, she even adding a yay in the end. When Gru trying to unfaste Lucy, she saying don't worry about me, but in reality she is freakt out. After the rocket have ben launchd ( because Eduardo chicken pushet the trigger) Gru and Lucy is facing the huge volcano that the rocket was coordinated toward. Believing that both of them will die Gru ask Lucy, if he ask her out on a date, would she say yes? Lucy finds the question really silly and answer "of course". Gru making the last attempt to survive and pulls himself and Lucy of the rocket and into the ocean. Gru is the first coming up from the water but not Lucy, just a few seconds later Lucy shows up and throw herself over Gru. Realizing Gru might need his arm to tread water. Soon some minions are cooming for the rescue, though the paddles pass them. Gru smiles at Lucy and says the come back. At the end of the movie Lucy marries Gru, after been out on 147 dates with him. Lucy becomes the mother to Agnes, Edith and Margo, just as Agnes wished for. Trivia * Lucy Wilde is voiced by Kristen Wiig, who also voiced Mrs. Hattie in the first film. * Her occupation is an agent for the Anti-Villain League that is based across the globe. * Kristen Wiig was also in Bridesmaids ''and did the voice of Lola Bunny in Cartoon Network's ''The Looney Tunes Show and the voice of Ruffnut in Dreamworks's How to Train Your Dragon. *In the "New Mission" trailer, a minion named Dave falls in love with Lucy. *When wearing high heels, she looks taller than Gru. *Lucy's wedding drees is like the evreday dress she is waring dayliy, thougt it wihte and have some pattern at the end of the skirt. Easter Eggs * In an exclusive sneak peek of Despicable Me 2 Gru is about to call Lucy Wilde and he flips over a buisness card and it has Lucy's cell phone number on it: 1-(626) 584-5723. The number is a working telephone number for Pasadena, California. If you call that number it will go to Lucy's message box and she will say something. Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Deuteragonist